lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Pill
My 2nd attempt for my first pasta About The Pill The Pill is a secret episode of Nickelodeon's best known show Spongebob SquarePants. The reasons that this episode never aired was that it contained the use of drugs and also contained scary imagery and yet it had blood. This was supposedly not to air but on july 3 one station on Japan accidentally aired it thinking it was an anime for teens plus also being aired on California in one station on San Diego. Originally the episode was called "Krabsã¯ãƒŠãƒƒãƒˆã‚’è¡Œã" which is japanese for "Krabs Goes Krazy". The episode The episode begins with Mr. Krabs trying to look for lost pennies in the streets when he notices Pearl carrying home a huge pill that was used in an episode. Mr. Krabs then murmured to himself," If I were to go to that store where they sell those stupid pills, I would shove them up Plankton's mouth!". Then the narrator said along with the card "Tomorrow". Then the camera was put on a radio playing what happens to be a backwards plus G major version of the christmas song sung on Christmas Who. Then Mr. Krabs walked downstairs and saw Pearl with the food. Mr Krabs ate the food and Pearl said "Open up! It's time for the pill!" then Pearl grabs a big blue pill with the words VIAGRA written on. Then the camera zoomed to Mr Krabs face as he said in a demonic way " I hate the pill". After that Pearl shoved the pill up Krabs mouth as the whole screen starts shaking around and then Krabs tried to swallow the pill will random mumbo jumbo was in the background with the text €‹THE PILL in the background to. After that shit happened the background went black as it begin to show Mr Krabs say uhh while being faded in the dark. When that happens blood begin to spread out of his eyes as he begins to say his best known phrase which is MOAR MOAR along doing the face. Then Mr Krabs went to the Krusty Krabs to ask Spongebob and First Mr Krabs goes to the wash and yells out "Any porn in this store" and then things just go even more off with the rest being insane scene of Spongebob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs going crazy and after 4 minutes of madness Mr. Krabs gets high causing everything he sees look like money. And after that yet more insane scenes of Krabs getting high scenes, Mr Krabs took it to far as he grabbed the boombox and destroyed it into little pieces. Then Mr Krabs starts doing stuff that only stupid guys can think of. He starts making 911 calls saying that he likes to fuck your mother. Oh and also the iNSaNiTY song stopped after Krabs destroyed the boombox. Instead played a music that would play if one of the characters of Spongebob went on a chase and so on. And he even started being racist because he would keep saying "black fish look like choclat e" and at this point Spongebob an d Patrick have to stop him so they hit him in the head with a hammer (a goofy looking hammer) and sent Mr. Krabs to solitary confiment. After that the police also asked Krabs to pay 9000$ for causing such insanity in Bikini Bottom. The last 1 minutes of the episdoe shows a picture of the Bikini Bottom Prison along with Krabs screaming. The Aftermath The episode was deleted of a computer that said to air itself to TV. Many people complain that after the episode they can always hear Mr Krabs scream when they get near a jail. Footage of the episode ahs not been found yet and for an odd part can be most likely that a person would make a youtube poop out of this reading. Thanks for reading my pasta and if you like you can read this one call Rock Motto which has the same inspiring bullshit but please know that i did not make Rock Motto if you like here it is, Rock Motto. NOTE: This is inspired by a YouTube Poop called "Spingebill Embarks on a Panty Raid" so most events did not happen. ---- Originally written by Joseph.Meza.5688 on Spinpasta. Added to Trollpasta by I, Da Cashman. Editor's note: Hoooooly shit Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Lost episudes Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki